


Predicament numero uno

by meganramirez



Category: Supernatural, The Heroes of Olympus - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2733767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganramirez/pseuds/meganramirez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, there goes that idea...what now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Predicament numero uno

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, but I was too lazy to write characters. Oh, this was originally part of Annabeth's narration, but I wanted a Jess reference...and when I tried to put the narrations together, it was weird when I published...

Sam  
"I can't believe this," Dean walked in a circle, "This is bullshit. We call Cas down here for help, and we're stuck with one other person. Bullshit."  
"Dean," Sam sighed and reached in his back pocket, then took out a flask, passing it to Dean, who took it and started drinking.  
"Any other ideas?" He leaned against the wall and kept drinking, then he looked at the red head, "Want some?"  
"No thanks," she said and sat down next to the blonde, who was still watching Sam, making him more uneasy. Sam grabbed his phone from his pocket and held it up. No signal.  
"Good try though," Jessica said and gave him a brave smile. Just like the one Jess used to give him. Sam looked away, unable to deal with the pain of the memory. It was bad enough that her blonde hair looked like Jess'.  
"Okay, can you...bring someone here?" Percy asked and Castiel nodded.  
"I just can't leave. It cut off all powers except my summoning," Castiel said and turned to Percy, "Why?"  
"We have a frined who could help us. Her name's Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Could you-"  
"Annabeth?" A girl said and everyone turned to see a girl wearing an extra large t-shirt and paints splattered jeans. Her red hair was in a braid and there was a paint brush stuck in it.  
"Rachel!" Annabeth said and ran to hug her. They started talking about typical gurl stuff as they walked back to the group, "This is Sam and Dean. They got stuck here with us." Annabeth whispered something in Rachel's ear and her eyes widened. "That's what I think."  
"Hmm," she said and shook her head, red strands falling from her braid, "Let's figure that out later. For now, I can see that we're in a maze. I guess that I came here to help you."  
"Yes. Percy requested for you to assist them," Castiel said and his head snapped to an end of the corridor. His eyes squinted and he turned to Sam.  
"Something's coming," Rachel said at the same time as Castiel. They looked at each other, then the ground started rumbling.


End file.
